Gohan's Worst Nightmare
by AnimeGirl4444
Summary: Gohan stood there just thinking about what Kali just said. His true love or his father, only 1 can survive and the other will die.
1. How it started

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DB/Z/GT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

**Please read and review. I would really like to know what you think. Enjoy.**

"Gohan hurry up your going to be late!" Chi Chi bellowed up the stairs.

"Yeah Gohan will you just go so I can't get some more sleep," Goten said groggily.

"Ok squirt I'm on my way." Gohan told his little bro, as he walked out the door. "I'm up now mom thanks but I really got to move."

"What about breakfast?" Chi Chi asked but it was too late Gohan was already far in the distance.

"I will have Gohan's if it's going spare." Goku said as his belly rumbled. Chi Chi smiled at her husband.

Gohan looked at his watch and it was almost 9 already. "I better get going otherwise I'm going to be late," he told himself. A golden aura surrounded him and his jet black hair turned gold. "Almost forgot," he pressed the button on his watch and was now wearing his Saiyaman outfit. Within a few minutes he landed on Orange Star High school's roof. He quickly changed back and went to class.

As he sat down the lecturer walked in, "Class we have a new student joining us today. Please come in." He signalled to the student waiting. She had long brown hair reached half way down her back, a toned body and a sweet smile.

"My name is Kali." She said her voice was really quiet.

"Well there is a spare seat next to Gohan for today," the lecturer said, and pointed to the empty seat. Kali walked to her seat.

"Nice to meet you I'm Gohan." Gohan introduced himself.

"Thanks nice to meet you too." Kali replied, the lecturer started to teach the class. Videl's watch started to beep.

"We need you Videl there is an armed robbery in progress at the jewellers," the policeman said. "Wait he has got a hostage."

"May I be excused?" Videl asked as she was already walking out the door.

"Why of course Videl." The lecturer answered.

"Sir I have to go to I," Gohan had to think. "I need to go home I got a stomach ache." The whole class laughed.

"I guess you can leave but next time don't come in if you're ill." The lecturer replied. Gohan stood up and headed straight for the door.

"Hope you feel better soon Gohan." Kali said.

"Thanks, bye." Gohan said as he rushed off out the door.

By the time Gohan and Videl reached the robbery it had all been sorted by a Gold fighter. "It was just amazing Videl, I thought I would never see the gold fighter again."

"Just great I missed him again." Videl said. Gohan decided to stay back when he realised the robber had been caught.

'Might as well go home now' Gohan thought to himself. As he flew back home dressed as saiyaman. As he flew closer to home he caught up to his father. "Hey, dad!" Gohan shouted. Goku stopped and turned around.

"I thought you were in school." Goku said.

"Yeah I needed an excuse to get out of class to see if saiyaman was needed in that robbery so I said I was ill." Gohan explained.

"I see so shall we have some training while you got time off?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, ok." Gohan said. They both flew home to let Chi Chi know what they were going to do. AAs they landed they sensed that something was not right. They walked into their house to find Chi Chi unconscious on the floor. Goku picked Chi Chi up and tried to wake her up.

"Chi Chi can you hear me. What happened?" Goku said.

Chi Chi was very quiet but managed to say. "Goten find him."

"Gohan find out where your brother is." Goku told his son. Gohan raced around the house but there was no sign.

"He is not in the house and I can't sense his ki nearby." Gohan said getting worried about Goten.

"You stay here and watch over your mother I will go and find Goten." Goku said.

"But let me help you." Gohan said.

"No," Goku's voice was stern, "they already attacked once and I don't want your mother here un-protected."

"Ok but make sure you find Goten." Gohan said.

"I will." Goku said as he flew straight out the door. After an hour of hearing nothing Chi Chi finally woke up.

"Where's Goten?" Chi Chi asked.

"Mom it's ok dad has gone after him." Gohan said.

"Oh no," Chi Chi said.

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked.

"It's your father they are after. They took Goten to lure him out." Chi Chi explained.

"He should be strong enough to stop them though?" Gohan asked.

"If I was them he was fighting yes." Chi Chi paused. "They have got a strange ability to control people, and at the minute they are controlling your brother my guess is they plan on fighting your father and hiding behind Goten so your father will not be able to attack them back."

"I got to go." Gohan said.

"Gohan make sure you all come home to me." Chi Chi said. Gohan flew off not knowing what to say to his mother. After flying around for a bit he finally found his fathers ki, but it was very very weak. He could finally see his father but he was tied up, but also tied up on the ground was Videl.

"Dad! Videl!" Gohan shouted, as he went to check on them both. His dad was badly beaten up and still unconscious. Videl seemed ok but Gohan could not wake her.

"It's useless." A familiar voice of his brother said.

"Goten I know it's not you I know what happened." Gohan said. Goten fell to the floor. Gohan ran to his little brother who just seemed exhausted from fighting his father.

"Well who shall it be?" A voice asked. Gohan just listened trying to find the person. "I won't let them both live."

"Wait that sounds like," Gohan turned around to see Kali looking at him.

"Yes it's me." Kali said as she took control of Goten once more.

"Why?" Gohan asked.

"Saiyan's it's simple you ruined my life, my home, my family so now you will feel the pain I felt but I am more merciful." Goten flew over and threw Goku and Videl up in the air. "One must live and the other must die." Kali giggled evily. "You only got enough time to save one so who will it be?" Kali asked. Gohan rushed over and caught his father then he tried to reach Videl but it was too late.

**A.N All reviews welcome, I will try to update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Who to trust?

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DB/Z/GT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

**A.N Please read and review **

'Thoughts'

"Gohan!…" Gohan was too stunned to realise the voice calling him.

"Videl, but why?" Gohan mumbled to himself, "why her?"

"Gohan!..." The voice got louder but still Gohan could not hear the voice.

"I'm sorry." Tears fell down the saiyans face.

"Gohan! Calm down!" Suddenly Gohan was sitting up in his bed dripping with sweat. "Are you ok?" Goten asked.

"Wait where is dad?" Gohan questioned. Goten looked at his brother stunned.

"Dad is dead, I have never met him before but you told me he died during the battle with Cell." Goten replied.

"And Kali?" Gohan asked. "I got to get to Videl." Gohan jumped out of bed.

"Who is Kali?" Goten asked.

"She is a new girl in my school but has a grudge against saiyans and to make me suffer she…" Gohan was interrupted.

"You never mentioned any new girl before Gohan it was all a bad dream." Goten explained.

"Really?" Gohan managed to calm himself down. "It was so real."

"So what happened? You seemed really upset and angry I thought you might transform to a super saiyan in your sleep." Goten said. Gohan explained his nightmare.

As he finished retelling his nightmare he realised, "I felt so strongly about Videl." Gohan mumbled to himself.

"Gohan loves Videl, Gohan loves Videl." Goten chanting childishly.

"Cut it out, I don't" Gohan said.

"Gohan time for school!" Chi Chi shouted.

"Ok thanks mom, be down in a minute." Gohan said, "Listen Goten, Videl will be over tomorrow but don't say anything about my dream."

"Ok I won't." Goten replied with a cheeky smile. Gohan left for school and transformed into saiyaman. As he flew to school all Gohan could think about was his nightmare.

'How could I let her die, I know my dad is my dad but still she is an innocent person who has nothing to do with saiyans. Just a person from school, but if that is true why I felt so strongly about her' Gohan thought. Before he knew it he landed on the roof of Orange Star High School.

As he changed back into his school clothes, Videl walked out onto the roof. "Hey Gohan, remember you said you will teach me to fly tomorrow." She said.

"I know but did you really need to come up here to tell me?" Gohan asked.

"Well yes, cause if I talk about flying in lesson time people will think I am going crazy." Videl answered.

"Good point, well shall we be going to class?" Gohan said.

"Ok let's go." Videl said.

For Gohan the rest of the day was normal but he made sure to keep an eye on Videl to make sure she was safe. As school finished, "Gohan is there some problem?" Videl asked.

"No why?" Gohan replied.

"Well you have been watching me all day." Videl explained.

"No everything is fine." Gohan replied, "Well I got to go I will see you tomorrow." Gohan rushed off up the stairs.

"Bye." Videl said, but before she realised Gohan was gone.

While flying home 'maybe everything is ok, nothing happened today it was just a nightmare after all' Gohan thought to himself.

**Hope you enjoyed will try to update soon please review let me know what you think.**


	3. Misunderstanding

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DB/Z/GT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

**A.N Please read and review **

"Gohan WAKE UP!" Goten shouted.

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked groggily.

"You said you would teach me to fly so come on." Goten started pulling at his brothers arm.

"Ok give me a second," Gohan got out of bed and started walking downstairs. "Goten where is mom?"

"She is not awake yet it's only 4 o'clock." Goten smiled.

"4 o'clock why did you get me up so early." Goten just smiled back. "Ok let's go, but when Videl gets here make sure you don't show her your true strength and no Ki blasts."

"Ok I know." Goten said. Both the brothers left and started running through the forest.

"There is an opening up ahead and it will be perfect to start training." Gohan said. Goten rushed ahead.

"Hurry up Gohan your getting slow!" Goten shouted. Within a second Gohan was by his brother's side.

"I'm always faster than you kid." Gohan smiled. "Ok first you need to focus your energy."

"That's easy," Goten started to focus.

"Then when you're ready push that energy down to the floor." Gohan explained. Everything went silent as Goten pushed his energy down. "That's it your doing it."

"Wow I'm flying… oww." As Goten was talking he fell to the floor.

"That's the only problem you need to keep focus." Gohan said. "Once you know how to control the energy without even thinking about it then you will be able to fly without any problems."

"Ok I understand." Goten said. He began to focus again, this time he went higher.

"That's it keep focusing, and try moving around." Gohan said. Goten did as his brother said but fell again. "You're nearly there, that's brilliant" After a few hours of practicing Goten could fly more easily.

"Thanks for the help Gohan can we go get some breakfast now I'm starving." Goten said.

"Ok let's go." Gohan said as he started to run back home. As they approached the Son family home there was a hover craft outside.

"GOHAN!" A voice yelled from the house, suddenly Chi Chi walked out, "Where have you been I woke up to find you and Goten gone and then all of a sudden your class mate turns up at the front door."

"Sorry mom Goten dragged me up early for a bit of training." Gohan explained. "As for my friend she knows my secret and asked if I could teach her to fly so that is why she is here but I was expecting her a bit later."

"Well, I wanted to be early." Videl said.

"Ok well can we start after breakfast it's just me and Goten are starving." Gohan asked.

"Ok." Videl said.

"Mom is it ok if Videl joins us for breakfast." Gohan asked.

"Of course I always cook plenty, and next time you leave in the morning make sure you tell me or leave a note." Chi Chi demand.

"Ok I will." Gohan said. "With the nice weather why don't we have breakfast outside?" Gohan suggested.

"Yeah that would be nice." Chi Chi said. "I will go and get the food." Chi Chi walked off into the house.

"Videl would you like to sit down." Gohan pulled out a seat at the table.

"Thanks Gohan." Videl sat down. Chi Chi returned with a mountain of food. "Is anyone else joining us Mrs Son?"

"No dear it's just us 4." Chi Chi said as she sat down. Gohan and Goten started to demolish the pile of food.

"Wow that's a lot of food," Videl just looked in amazement, before she started her own food. "Wow this is lovely."

"Why thank you." Chi Chi said.

After breakfast Goten, Gohan and Videl left to start training, only this time they walked as Videl could not keep up. Once they reached the opening they all stopped.

"Ok then you both need to find space." Gohan said. "Now using you Ki you must push it down to the floor to lift you up."

"Hold on a second." Videl said, "What's Ki?"

"Ok well Ki is your energy inside your body." Gohan said.

"That still doesn't help." Videl said.

"Well before you can fly you need to learn to control your energy." Gohan explained. "While I teach Videl you can go off and play Goten."

"Ok shout when I can come back." Goten said as he ran off into the forest.

Gohan explained to Videl what she must do to control her Ki, "Well that doesn't sound too bad." Videl said.

"Ok give it a try then." Gohan said. Videl tried but could not do it. "It's ok it will take some time."

"Fine I will keep trying." Videl said.

A few hours later Videl could control her Ki, "GOTEN!" Gohan shouted. "Once Goten gets back I can tell you how to fly."

"Ok." Videl said. Goten rushed back and stood by Videl.

"Well as I was saying you need to push your Ki to the floor to lift you up." Gohan said.

"Is it like this?" Goten pushed his Ki to the floor and started to fly up.

"That's it Goten." Gohan said. Meanwhile Videl was trying to fly but she was unable. "I am going to leave you two to practice while I go get some food for lunch, I won't be long." Gohan flew off towards his house.

Videl continued to practice while Goten floated about everywhere. "Videl." Goten said. "Videl."

"Sssh I am trying to focus." Videl said.

"What do you do if a boy likes a girl?" Goten asked.

"Aww have you got a little crush." Videl said as she had already lost focus.

"Not me." Goten smiled.

"So it's Gohan then." Videl said.

"I've been told not to say anything." Goten smiled, "But yeah he likes a girl in school but afraid cause he does not know what to do."

"Oh well Gohan is old enough he should know what to do." Videl's attitude suddenly changed. "Well I'm getting back to practicing."

"Ok, Gohan won't be long anyway." Goten said.

Gohan returned to find Videl was floating slightly. "Well done Videl." Gohan said.

"Oh, hi Gohan." Videl said. "Sorry but I got to go now my dad does not know where I am."

"Ok well I will see you in school." Gohan said. Videl threw her capsule and jumped in her hovercraft.

"Bye, I will be back next week for another lesson." Videl said.

"Ok then." Gohan said. "Well let's have lunch then Goten."

**Please review and let me know what you think, I will try to update soon. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
